degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Danger Days/Archive 1
Regarding Your Top Ten List (Top Ten Most Shocking Moments) Hey there! I absolutely love that top ten list! One of my favorites and now I'm following it. Great idea! Keep up the good work. I added the video for Manny's "I'M GONNA BE FAMOUS!" thing. Do you think I should take it out or something if it doesn't look nice? Let me know what you think and you or I can edit it if you don't like the new changes. (: Just wanted to get your permission (although I already did it..hehe). Once again, I love this list<3 --♥ForeverEnshrined (talk) 01:37, September 1, 2010 (UTC)' Ideas keep popping into my brain for this amazing page haha. Well, I'm currently adding a few links and stuff so people know which episode it is and where to find it. How do you think of that? Oh I am such a dork. --♥ForeverEnshrined (talk) 14:11, September 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: NSN :D Me too! Now I'm listening to The Past by Them. What's your favorite song by them?YourSmile 17:53, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :Cool! What other bands do you like? I'm kind of into Pierce the Veil and The Ready Set and oh, I LOVE Paramore (: YourSmile 18:01, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ....:D YAY! PARTAY LIKE A ROCKSTAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!! <3333333ScHaRyPeArL 21:42, May 23, 2011 (UTC) FUN FUN FUN LOOKIN' FORWARD TO THE WEEKEND! :DScHaRyPeArL 21:47, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: RICE! Oh, gurl, you make me proud. <3 Did you feed Andrew some rice too? Cody loves his rice. ;) And I'm going to Short Stack's concert next month! I'm so excited and they're going to sing 'Wendy'! Aaaaaaaaaaaaa, *fangirl moment*. "Don't talk to strangers" Well how am I supposed to make friends? 07:11, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Determinate~ I was looking for you yesterday because I wanted to show off my icon~ Glad you like it. Lemonade Mouth for life yo. EliGObsessed ♥ 21:13, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Pearl~ :P Hey Tayler, wassssup?!ScHaRyPeArL 08:43, July 3, 2011 (UTC) ~ ily morrrre. <3 Degrassi X Heyyy, are you still doing Degrassi X? 2KE 19:41, July 7, 2011 (UTC) {C HI:) hi wanna be friends TAYLER IS MY LARVAEEEEEEEE I LUV U TAY TAY Hey Hey, I don't know if this is you, but I think someone wrote your phone nomber on Eli Goldworthy's page... see the comments. H.R.S 19:58, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ... and in the paper plans (1) page and the dirt off your shoulder (2) page ya now what? Just check this-http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Helloasfuasfasf. hope i could help Did you ban me from my little pony? Wassupp Hey Taylurr~ IMGhttp://i892.photobucket.com/albums/ac129/gjhm2/SN%20Gifs/Hi.gif[/IMG] ScHaRyPeArL 00:02, August 9, 2011 (UTC) {C how do that on u profile ? I LOVE TAYLERR RAYE Clare and her damn SPARKLERS!!! 04:36, August 16, 2011 (UTC) nixay your husband It's your birthday! Happy Birthday, Tay! I hope your day goes well! <3 Susannah 17:09, September 2, 2011 (UTC) HAPPEH BURTHDEH TAYLERRR!!!! Hey thurr. I just wanted to stop by and say hi. Oh yeah, I also wanted to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D I remember when I first joined le Wiki, I didn't think I was cool enough to talk to you. LAWL ;D Seems like such a long time ago. We have become good friends, and I like to think that we can talk to each other about anything :3 Not many friendships are like that. ANYWAYS, you are a kewl kid and you butter have a good birthday...or else. ;) P.S. Don't forget to... http://i1094.photobucket.com/albums/i442/PeetaEverdeen/Party-hard.gif http://i730.photobucket.com/albums/ww301/xBNDx/MLP-FiM%20Megathread/Gifs/zWRxN.gif http://i870.photobucket.com/albums/ab265/spinach-gunk/Party-Hard-Cat.gif BoilingPoint 07:00, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Happy belated birthday. DegrassiForLife 15:20, September 6, 2011 (UTC)DegrassiForLife <3 Just stopping by to show your page some LOVE ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ ~ this world revolves around me! 16:10, September 4, 2011 (UTC) can i fill ur bathrub with corn HannahJay haters gettin' mad 07:34, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Y?? The 1 u hav right now is perf O well if u want colors das ez just put at the beggining and at the end BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :V My heart skips a beat Well, it's kinda sad when just a week ago I could come on and everyone would say hi. But now I come on and everyone just kinda ignores me. So...I'm done trying. Chet :3 21:45, October 16, 2011 (UTC) ksajflksajflksaf aksfhkajhfskjfhasjhfksajfhkajfnhajkvcnkjvneigojiasjfisricyreallyaksjflksajfksajlk ☠Icy DeathtotheRainbows 12:53, October 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: sockpuppets Do you want me to ban their main accounts? Or the accounts they used to sockpuppet? CamilleA05 ♥ 00:37, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Well,John said he was already discussing the matter with a Wikia staff member but if you give me the links to their sockpuppets,I'll be happy to keep a watchful eye on them. :) CamilleA05 ♥ 00:52, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Screenshots Adam Drayden Montana 00:57, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Hi ~ Chrissy RE: I love you Me gusta! Your signature is sexcee. You love me I love you harder, so0o0o0o~ EliGObsessed ツ I will be rising from the ground, like a Skyscraper. 20:02, November 15, 2011 (UTC) I need help getting into chat. I can't enter anything into the chat. Issue Thanks for explaining it to me. :) How long ago did this happen? If she comes on chat again,just please try to ignore her and refrain from calling her another name.If she picks a fight however,or calls you a name,then you can tell me or another admin. CamilleA05 ♥ 00:27, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Hai der I just wanted to say hai because i haven't talk to you in a while; HAI ♥Jolena ♥ But sometimes, love isn't enough ♥ RE: Hai der no, I SEE YOU WITH KEEFUH ♥Jolena ♥ But sometimes, love isn't enough ♥ Hai Taylurr~~ http://i81.photobucket.com/albums/j211/samuraijack4365/GIFS/Hi.gif ScHaRyPeArL 08:14, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Unbanned Ok I unbanned you. :) BoilingPoint (talk) 00:10, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :V Le code ma'am Tayler Yesterday was the time of our lives. Code insert text here Unbanned...again Ok lol I unbanned you. Dun do that again tho pl0x. BoilingPoint (talk) 18:36, December 17, 2011 (UTC) I SEE YOU WIFF KEEFUH I forever ship you and keefuh together!! Merry Christmas! <3 Yeah, self-explanatory title, no? I hope you have a fabulous December 25th and no it's not even near it but it's about four and a half hours until it is for me. :P I hope you get great presents, stuff yourself with amazing, delicious culinary delights and continue being the epic fashion guru you are. I love you. <3 I make straight A's. 08:27, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas, Tayler (: -- ⒶⓍⒺⓁ 17:32, December 24, 2011 (UTC) <3 Merry Christmas to you too. <33 The Awkward Turtle 20:30, December 24, 2011 (UTC) <3 Merry Christmas to you too, my soulmate. ;) BoilingPoint (talk) 22:35, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ♥ Thanks! :D Merry Christmas to you,too.Hope you have a good day. CamilleA05 ♥ 23:21, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :D MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU AND UR TAYS fidgy pudding Jess.. Life is a prison. 02:52, December 25, 2011 (UTC) OH AND HERES SOME SHIT Merry Christmas! Jess.. Life is a prison. 17:11, December 25, 2011 (UTC) <3 Thanks Cuntreee <3 WhiteDaveleggo get sum fries 03:40, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Murry Kristmas Murry Kristmas to you too. I got you um...CHICKEN! ★☆✮✯ ⓚⓐⓨⓛⓐ ★☆✮✯ 05:58, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Tay~ GURL http://i822.photobucket.com/albums/zz147/KalenDRB/tumblr_lvw31pgN9p1qjoexdo2_250.gif Pearl♥ 06:42, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas.<3 xD Have a great Christmas! :D Haley 18:34, December 25, 2011 (UTC)